Oyuken no Time Capitulo 2
by Ryu Kuroneko
Summary: "La infancia de Gun. ¡Quiero ser un Yonkou!" Este es el segundo capitulo del fic escrito e ideado por Inchectador. Basado en la famosa serie One piece. Espero que les guste. Por favor, lean. : D


-Así que un Yonkou, ¿eh?, pues si que quieres llegar lejos -Dijo Panton con cierto tono vacilante.

-Bah, pero te juro que lo conseguiré, no lo pongas en duda.

-Ajam… Te ha ganado un científico... ajam...

-Eso es porque... me has pillado desprevenido, además, tú no eres normal, y se supone que tienes una _Akuma no mi._ Y de todas maneras no quiero ser mejor que tú, solo un _Yonkou_. [Nota: Se denominan "Yonkou" a los piratas más fuertes del mundo.]

-Hablas como si yo fuese a ser el Rey de los Piratas.

-No, pero sí superior a un Yonkou, y con la tripulación de bárbaros sedientos de oro y sangre no iba a conseguir nada, contigo estoy tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué has dejado a este prenda con nosotros? Es de tu antigua tripulación. -Dijo Panton apuntando con el dedo índice a un hombre fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para decir que es un gorila.

-Oye, el capitán y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación mejor que con los otros de la tripulación, nosotros si nos podemos llamar nakamas -Decía con una sonrisa Kesaki.

Kesaki era el navegante de su antigua tripulación, un hombre muy amigable, algo serio, pero sin duda uno de los mejores amigos de Gun en el barco. Se querían bastante, lo suficiente para arriesgar algo importante por salvar al otro. Su peor defecto es que era algo solitario, y por eso algunas veces permanecía en silencio, pero en ese momento estaba limpiando algo el barco.

El barco no estaba nada mal. Una carabela robada del cuartel general de la marina por el propio Gun, pero éste y Panton hablaron de que no querían ese barco para sus aventuras, querían uno original, que tuviese algo especial.

-Oye, ¿entonces me contarás la historia de por qué quieres ser un Yonkou?

-Bueno, supongo que sí... Kesaki, ven, voy a contarte mi vida.

-¿Otra vez? Bueno, no cansa oírla.

-Bueno, empezaré diciendo que yo no fui un niño muy afortunado, nunca lo fui...

Gun vivía en la villa Guslly, una villa no muy común. Era una villa muy dura, en medio de un desierto helado en el North Blue, por lo que sus habitantes no eran normales. El clima hacía que trabajasen todos los días duramente para poder cazar y conseguir alimento, además su escasa alimentación y el extremo frío no les permitía dejar que sus hijos se acomodaran, por lo que desde muy niños eran tratados con dureza para que no esperasen en su vida algo de sencillez, y raras veces se demostraba el cariño de una familia. Gun era hijo único, su padre era un cazador enfermo de las armas llamado Darashia T. Tank. Procedía de una gran familia de marines de alto rango, pero él era el único que había fracasado como marine, ya que le abrieron un expediente al venir una semana seguida borracho. Lo único que hace es cazar, y beber.

Pero ni siquiera el propio Gun conoce realmente a su madre. Se llama Dam, y siempre se ha comportado de manera muy extraña. No habla con nadie, no se relaciona de ninguna forma, no se altera por nada, siempre estaba triste y nunca ha parecido importarle nada, por eso último Gun la odiaba especialmente.

Gun asimiló hasta un punto eso de ser alguien responsable y frío en la vida que le ha tocado vivir, aunque algunas veces le reventase por dentro, y odiase toda su vida en general y a sus padres.

Su padre parecía que le odiaba profundamente, ya que cuando hacía algo mal, siempre le gritaba hasta que se enterase la villa entera, era raro el día que no le pegaba. Pero con lo que más sufría era cuando su madre seguía lavando los platos con una mirada inexpresiva hacia su propio hijo.

Aunque tuviese una vida dura e infeliz, todo se olvidaba cuando estaba con su amigo Ben. Siempre quedaban en un prado y se dedicaban a mirar la puesta de sol al lado de las cocitike, un animal parecido a una evolución una vaca y una llama.

-Ben... creo que este no es mi sitio.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-...Este pueblo... no es lo que deseo. No quiero criar a mis hijos con violencia y tener una vida vacía y sin sentimientos... Quiero viajar, conocer el mar y hacer que me respeten, quiero que me devuelvan todo lo que me han quitado dándome libertad absoluta.

-...Lo sé pero... ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Tu padre te tiene atado de pies y manos, no creo que te dé tiempo a prepararte.

-¿Que no? Ven conmigo.

El pequeño Gun se dirigió hacia un árbol, rompió una rama, y sacó una navaja que le robó a su padre. Gun siempre ha sido un fanático de la música, y sabía tocar el piano a la perfección, pero otro de sus fetiches era fabricar cosas con madera. Tenía habilidad sobre tirachinas, hondas, estacas... pero no podía manejar mejor un arco.

-¿Y con eso estás practicando? -Se le escapo una carcajada a Ben.  
-Ya verás...

Puso una manzana de un árbol a algo más de 50 metros. Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio y al disparar dio un tiro perfecto a la manzana. Ben se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pero... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Llevo practicando como un año, además de que no lo tengo del todo dominado, tengo que tener en cuenta todavía la desviación del viento. Aunque no está mal para empezar...

Después de unos cuantos tiros más con el arco y un sentimiento de ilusión por parte de ellos dos, se les hizo muy tarde a los dos niños, y tuvieron que ir disparados para su casa.

Gun al llegar su padre estaba sentado en el sofá con una botella del sake que siempre solía beber. Al ver a Gun entrando por la puerta, se levantó y le soltó una bofetada a su hijo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿YA ESTÁS DESOBEDECIENDO A TU PADRE? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ERES MI HIJO Y VAS A HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA?

En ese momento Gun sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que sumirse en sus pensamientos, ya que si le seguía escuchando caería en esa violencia gratuita que le transmite su padre, y no podía dejar que esa agresividad le consumiese a él también. En ese momento recordó todo lo que ha sucedido esa misma tarde, todo lo que había disfrutado con su mejor amigo y en lo que de verdad quería ser... quería ser libre, quería ser feliz...

-¡QUIERO SER UN PIRATA!

En ese instante su padre y madre miraron su rostro lleno de lágrimas de tristeza y mudaron en el acto.

-¡QUIERO VER CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS LA FELICIDAD! ¡QUIERO QUE NADIE ME DIGA LO QUE PUEDO HACER... PORQUE ASÍ SERÉ FELIZ SIN VOSOTROS Y CON MIS MEJORES AMIGOS! No quiero ser alguien como tú...

En ese momento su padre cogió su escopeta, derribó al pequeño pelirrojo con la culata y le apunto a la cabeza.

-¿PIRATA? ¿MI HIJO? ¡NO PUEDES NI DEFENDERTE DE UN MARINO BORRACHO! -Empezó a reírse de su hijo con una crueldad impensable.

Tank puso su dedo en el gatillo, cargó el arma y puso el cañón en la boca del asustado Gun.

-Ahora dime que quieres vivir si no quieres que dispare. ¡GRÍTALO!

La sangre de Gun corría por sus muelas que mordían el metal oxidado del cañón de la ranger de su padre. Cuando la tristeza invadió su corazón y sintió que no podía más, escuchó un disparo. Gun, pensando que venía del arma que estaba mordiendo por lo que empezó a retorcerse por el suelo en posición fetal balbuceando algo que no entendía ni él mismo. Pasó unos segundos y Tank y Dam salieron a la calle a ver de donde procedía el disparo.

Pasados media hora, Gun empezó a recobrar la normalidad y el miedo empezó a disiparse. Se puso en pie como pudo y se dirigió a la plaza central, donde había un pelea por lo que él creía.  
Al atender más empezó a darse cuenta que le había disparado a alguien y que había un bando que defendía al herido y otro que seguía pegándole.

-¿Qué hacéis, bastardos? ¡Es solo un niño!

-¡Este cabrón se merece eso y más por no obedecerme! ¡Si no de mayor no será un hombre que sepa sobrevivir!

-¡No hay razón para dispararle! ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡Qué acabe como un delincuente por tus influencias!?

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡ES UN CACHO DE MIERDA! ¡LE ODIO!

Cuando empezó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y distinguir las siluetas, vio a un hombre pateando a un niño mientras otro le cogía del cuello y empezó la pelea. No pudo creerse lo que veían sus ojos. El niño que estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando era Ben.

Corrió desesperado, atrapó rápido a su amigo aprovechando el disturbio entre esos dos hombres y le llevó al doctor de la ciudad sin importar que su padre le llamase. Mientras corría hacía el doctor, no podía evitar pensar cosas horrorosas, pero se mentía a sí mismo diciéndole a Ben: te pondrás bien, ya verás amigo, no hay nada que te pueda hacer más daño.

Al llegar casi destrozando el picaporte, el doctor llamado Ouren, sentado en su silla la giró poco a poco rascando una espesa barba y colocando sus gafas circulares en su cara de treintañero cuarentón.

-Ouren... necesita atención rápida.

Gun estaba al lado de Ouren viéndole trabajar casi toda la mañana, incluso cuando atendía a cualquier otro herido, ya que eran amigos y Gun siempre esperaba y no molestaba nada, pero como se puede esperar el pequeño tenía el corazón en un puño y no podía tranquilizarse.

-Gun, te pediré que esperes en mi silla de trabajo, te prohíbo que entres en la sala de operaciones, voy a sacarles los perdigones a Ben...

Después de una hora soportando los gritos desgarradores de su mejor amigo y muchas lágrimas, el pelirrojo vio a Ouren salir de la sala de operaciones con la cara demasiado seria.

-Gun, he podido sacarle los perdigones a Ben...

-¿Entonces...?

-Aunque algunos restos de hierro han afectado a los nervios de su pierna... por lo que ha perdido la movilidad de la rodilla para abajo... lo siento muchísimo.

Ousen era un hombre muy empático, sin embargo no lloraba. Había visto tantas historias horribles que no salían ya más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando Ben salió en muletas de la sala de operaciones, a él mismo se le rompió el corazón de que su mejor amigo le viese así. Se acercaron mutuamente y Gun le abrazó.

-Se fuerte... te juro que tu pierna no se va a quedar así...

Ben empezó a llorar como nunca había imaginado, mientras que Gun lloró junto a él tiempo después.

Pasados 5 años desde el suceso de cuando Gun tenía 15 años, preparado tanto en mente como en habilidades, Gun había robado la fruta del diablo del laboratorio central de la isla Guslly, la _boku boku no mi "Fruta de Madera-Madera"_, y le hizo una pierna de madera perfecta para su amigo, quien sin duda se había acostumbrado a ella.

Cuando Gun robó un barco pesquero para aventurarse a conseguir una tripulación, sucedieron dos cosas que nunca olvidaría.

Una fue que su padre le disparó por la espalda cuando dijo que se iba de casa.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOLVERÉ A LA MARINA SOLO PARA ANIQUILARTE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE EN EL MAR!

Gun seguía sin aceptar que hubiese tanto odio, sin embargo sabía que no serviría para nada hablar con él, así que le bastó con parar el tiro con un escudo de madera y seguir su camino.

La segunda eran las palabras de Ben, que le hizo recobrar el ánimo por seguir su aventura.

-Gun... hoy empieza una nueva vida para ti, y ver que has llegado tan lejos me ha hecho pensar... Gun, te prometo que llegaré a ser libre, y te prometo verme contigo en el Grand Line, es una promesa...

-...Y con esas palabras me despedí de Ben, ahora estoy aquí, yo, Darashia T. Gunlucker, y mi sueño es ser un hombre libre, respetado por todo el mundo, quiero que me devuelvan todo lo que me han hecho en el pasado... quiero ser un Yonkou, y bueno, quiero tener nakamas como tú para compartir mi sueño.

-Jum... quién lo diría, parecías un pirata muy simple a primera vista. ¿Y qué? ¿Kesaki también se viene? Por mí perfecto.

-¿Lo has oído, Kesaki? no te vamos a dejar abandonado en cualquier isla.

-Pues... con mi mayor respeto Panton, pero no parecías un hombre sano de la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a reír. De repente escucharon un silbido en el aire, y sin esperárselo una bala de cañón impactó sobre cubierta.

-Pero qué coño... -Exclamó Panton mientras miraba por la borda, y vio un acorazado de la marina.


End file.
